Historias corrientes
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger compartiendo momentos íntimos, ridículos, tiernos y/o graciosos? Sí. Aquí los puedes encontrar \\ FIC PARTICIPANTE EN LA PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE LA DRAMIONE WEEK DEL FORO "El Mapa del Mortífago" \\ AVISO: EL RATED de las historias puede variar de K a M
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter** es creación de **J.K Rowling**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Dramione Week** del foro **"El mapa del Mortífago"**

 **Historias corrientes**

 ** _(ó "Cómo alegrarte la existencia leyendo Dramiones")._**

1\. Clase de Vuelo

 _(ó "Lo que pasa cuando resulta que Hermione es una romántica")._

Tiene que decir que muy pocas veces se ha creído capaz de hacer algo así. Tiene dieciocho años. Es una heroína de guerra. Es la Premio Anual de este año. Es considerada la bruja más inteligente de su generación a pesar de lo joven que es. Se ha enfrentado a la muerte, a mortífagos, a carroñeros y al terror que la ahogaba a todas horas.

Pero esto...

Esto, definitivamente, _no puede_ hacerlo.

―Eres tú quien ha estado insistiendo. ¿Vas a rajarte ahora?

Ella frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca. Clava sus ojos color chocolate en los de él, tan grises, tan fríos ( _tantantan_ cansados y vacíos y yermos y Merlín, ¿dónde ha quedado el brillo pedante y orgulloso que adornaba cada una de sus miradas?) tan suyos.

―No me presiones, idiota. Tengo que concentrarme.

―¡Ni si quiera la estás tocando!

Malfoy se lleva las manos al pelo y se aparta un mechón de la cara con gesto hastiado. Se reclina contra una gárgola y se cruza de brazos sin perderla de vista ni un segundo.

―Estoy en ello, ¿vale?

Es una jodida escoba. Es inofensiva. Sólo las pelusas temen las escobas. Y las ratas. Y todas esas cosas. ¿Pero _Hermione Granger_? ¿Temiendo _una escoba_? ¿Porque le ha pedido a su estúpido compañero de habitación que le enseñe a volar

(Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ha estado leyendo _Amor en las alturas_ , una intrépida historia que relata el tórrido romance entre Meg y Danny, ambos jugadores de Quidditch en equipos rivales. No, no. En absoluto tiene que ver con eso...)

... para poder sentirse estupendamente en las alturas tal y como lo describe Meg? Quiero decir, ¿tal y como se imagina ella sin la necesidad de leer una novela cursi y empalagosa que ha jurado y rejurado que no leería jamás?

Las manos de Malfoy le cogen las muñecas, siente que su pierna derecha es pateada a un lado y de repente está subida sobre la escoba.

―¿Qué demonios...?

―Piensas demasiado, Granger.

Cuando se da la vuelta puede verlo por encima de su hombro y se siente enrojecer porque está _tan cerca_... Lo siente acercarse todavía más a su espalda, rodeando su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, obligándola a mantener las manos bien agarradas al mango de la escoba.

―Sólo relájate. Disfruta del paisaje, de la brisa.

Hermione sonríe nerviosamente a medida que se elevan en el aire. Han estado todo este tiempo sobre el tejado de la torre que comparten y no puede evitar calcular la distancia que hay entre su cabeza y el suelo.

―Granger ― ella se da la vuelta levemente, tiesa como una viga de acero ― Relájate.

Y cuando sonríe de lado... Cuando sonríe de lado sólo puede confiar en él con toda su alma.

* * *

¡BIENVENIDAS, BITCHES, A LA PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE LA **DRAMIONE WEEK** DEL FORO QUE ADMINISTRO: **"EL MAPA DEL MORTÍGAFO"**!

¿QUÉ ES ESTO, MANTEQUILLA, Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ACTUALIZAS "FLORES PARA NARCISSA"? OS ESTARÉIS PREGUNTANDO.

 _(Tengo vida, ¿oc? :C)_

¿Quieres hincharte de Dramione? ¿Tienes un _headcanon_ maravilloso sobre el que no te has animado a escribir? ¿TIENES _**SED**_ DE HISTORIAS NUEVAS, INTRÉPIDAS, RIDÍCULAS, CURSIS, PATÉTICAS Y/O MARAVILLOSAS PARA ESTE SHIP QUE TE HA _**ARREBATADO**_ LA VIDA? ¿SÍ?

¡PUES ÚNETE AL LORD EN SU FORO Y ÚNETE A ESTE RETO CON EL QUE PUEDES GANAR UN FANTÁSTICO PREMIO: **¡UNA BATIDORA MULTIFUNCIÓN!**

No, no, es coña. No. ¿Quieres saber el auténtico premio si ganas esta primera edición de la **Dramione Week**? ¡Pues no esperes más y únete al foro, participa y ¡QUE EL DRAMIONE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE TU LADO!

OS AMO.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada ha cambiado, **Harry Potter** sigue siendo de **Jotaká**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Dramione Week** del foro **"El Mapa del Mortífago"**

 **Historias corrientes**

 _ **(ó "Cómo alegrarte la existencia leyendo Dramiones").**_

2\. Rita Skeeter

 _(ó "De cómo los secretos a veces no se llevan a la tumba)._

Cuando empezó a salir con Draco Malfoy nunca llegó a pensar que algún día le permitirían cotillear la enorme biblioteca de Malfoy Hall. Debe admitir que ni si quiera llegó a creer que su relación llegaría _tan_ lejos.

¿Cuatro años?

No. Ella estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano algo entre ellos reventaría y moriría y la dejaría destrozada. Pero Draco es sorprendente. En todos los sentidos. Es culto, ordenado, limpio, interesante, divertido, cariño ( _¡cariñoso!_ ) y un grandísimo conversador.

Así que haber aguantado tanto tiempo juntos la alegra y maravilla y sorprende a la misma vez, por eso siempre disfruta tanto de la biblioteca Malfoy. Y más recordando la promesa de Narcissa hace a penas unas semanas ("Cuando te cases con mi hijo, dentro de tres meses, mi regalo de boda te va a maravillar. ¡Podrás elegir _todos_ los libros que _quieras_ de la biblioteca de Malfoy Hall para llenar los estantes de vuestro precioso salón!").

Pero nada ( _nada_ ) podría haberla sorprendido tanto como esto. Esto que acaba de encontrar por pura casualidad.

Un árbol genealógico como el mohoso y desvencijado tapiz en la casa de los Black. En él se encuentran cientos de rostros. El tapiz ocupa una pared entera de la gigantesca biblioteca y ha estado hasta hace un momento oculto detrás de una enorme estantería que ha movido en su afán por encontrar nuevos volúmenes que revisar.

No puede evitar sonrojarse al ver que junto al retrato de Draco, al otro extremo de la rama que lo une con la persona con la que va a casarse y compartir su vida, está su propio rostro. Tan diferente al de todos los demás que adornan la inmensa obra.

Revisa, desde los nombres más antiguos, cada una de las caras. Todas serias, cinceladas en piedra pálida. Todas de ojos claros y cabello dorado. Y cuando sus ojos se acercan al rostro de Lucius Malfoy se da cuenta de que a su lado hay un rostro quemado. No puede adivinar las facciones, pero sí puede adivinar que la persona está emparentada directamente con Lucius. Hermano o hermana no puede saberlo hasta que lee el nombre que porta la etiqueta.

 _Rita Skeeter._

Hermione se lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación, pero sus ojos siguen fijos en el nombre.

―Si mi padre supiera que lo has descubierto estaría tremendamente disgustado. O quizás no, no lo sé.

Draco deja caer su barbilla sobre la parte alta de su cabeza castaña y la abraza por la espalda. Puede adivinar sus ojos grises recorriendo el camino de ramas hasta ellos, unidos por magia y amor. Siente sus brazos apretarla y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

―Es su hermana. Pero ella nunca fue lo que esperaban que fuese una Malfoy. Ella no deseaba ser una señora de sociedad. No deseaba vivir la vida que la obligaban a vivir. No estaba dispuesta a llevar el apellido Malfoy con orgullo y más tarde el de su marido. Quería vivir. Y hacer vivir a los demás. Se fugó una noche. O eso es lo que decía mi abuelo Abraxas.

Hermione sonríe de lado.

―Siento que tu abuelo me habría odiado.

―Probablemente.

Draco la deja ir y se acerca al rostro quemado de Rita Skeeter. Observa la mancha negruzca fijamente y luego baja los ojos a la etiqueta que lleva su nombre.

―Skeeter era el apellido de mi abuela. No llegué a conocerla nunca pero mi padre siempre dice que se parecía mucho en carácter a mi madre.

Hermione observa el retrato de una sonriente y elegante mujer rubia junto al ceñudo Abraxas Malfoy. _Margot Skeeter_ lee bajo esa brillante sonrisa y esos increíbles ojos negros que parecen todavía más oscuros bajo la abundante melena rubia. Podría jurar que Draco ha heredado su elegante y fina nariz de esa hermosa mujer.

―¿Tu padre nunca ha hablado con ella?

Draco se encoge de hombros levemente y la coge de la mano antes de volver a colocar la estantería en su lugar gracias a su varita, tal y como la ha movido antes Hermione.

―No que yo sepa. De todas formas me enteré de todo esto por mi abuelo.

―Vaya. No pensé que fuese él quien te contase esa historia. Después de todo, era su hija.

Draco sonríe de lado y tira de ella hacia la puerta.

―Precisamente porque era su hija me habló de ella.

* * *

Uno de mis _headcanons_ preferidos es que Rita Skeeter pertenece a una importante y pura familia pero que ella se marchó porque no la dejaban ser ella misma. La inventiva, loca, maleducada, exagerada y melodramática ella misma.

Tengo otro en el que la abuela de Draco es una mujer hermosa, con nombre francés, de oscuros ojos y brillante sonrisa. También me gusta mucho pensar que Draco se parece mucho físicamente a su abuela, más que a su madre.

¿Cómo llevais la semana? ¿Cómo llevais la Dramione Week? ¿Cómo llevais la vida?

¡Me he apuntado al gimnasio!


	3. Chapter 3

No creo que sea necesario repetir que **Harry Potter** es obra de **Jotaká**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Dramione Week** del foro **"El Mapa del Mortifago"**

 **Historias corrientes**

 _ **(ó "Cómo alegrarte la existencia leyendo Dramiones").**_

3\. Nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 _(ó "Cuando aprendes a mirar más allá de lo que parece haber")._

Después de toda la guerra, la muerte, la barbarie, el terror y la tiranía Minerva McGonagall decidió que sería buena idea darle algún tipo de distracción a sus alumnos.

Ese es el origen del Toneo de los Tres Magos que se volvió a organizar, esta vez en Beauxbatons. A pesar de estar bajo vigilancia del Ministerio se le permitió asistir con el resto de los alumnos, aunque Draco no pudiera decir que estuviera tan emocionado como los demás.

Uno, porque acababan de terminar una cruenta y terrible guerra. Dos, porque ya no sabía quien era después de tanta barbarie. Y tres, porque tenía que viajar con Hermione Granger.

¿Por qué?

Era la condición para poder asistir al Torneo. Había repetido incontables veces que _no_ deseaba asistir al Torneo, pero se había hecho oídos sordos a su petición. Iría y sería el pequeño perro faldero de Hermione Granger, la benevolente y valiente heroína de guerra.

Draco no odiaba a Granger ( _ya no_ ), pero era inevitable seguir sintiendo cierta molestia hacia ella. No, no se trataban de celos ni nada parecido. Simplemente le molestaba lo _entera_ y _compuesta_ que estaba siempre. Mantenía la cabeza alta y la espalda recta y seguía siendo maldita y condenadamente inteligente (a pesar de que ya a penas levantaba la mano en clase).

Claro que Granger podía mantener su cabeza erguida teniendo en cuenta que les había salvado el culo a todos. Pero no sólo era eso. En sus ojos, en su forma de caminar, en sus palabras no había nada roto. No había nada desgarrado o muerto. Y eso era lo que le mataba.

―¿Quien crees que representará a Hogwarts este año?

Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. Tenían el compartimento del tren para ellos solos (suponía que esa era la ventaja de ser un apestado en la sociedad mágica y en la escuela: nadie quería relacionarse con él) y la pregunta de Granger era el primer sonido que rompía el monótono sonido en el que se habían hundido nada más iniciar el viaje hacia Francia.

―No será Potter, eso está asegurado.

Granger sonrió levemente y miró hacia la ventana antes de volver a abrir la boca.

―Deberías participar.

Draco alzó una ceja.

―¿Quieres que muera carbonizado por un dragón al tratar de quitarle un huevo dorado?

Ella rodó los ojos.

―No van a repetir las pruebas del último Torneo, capullo. Además sé por McGonagall que las pruebas no serán tan... _Sangrientas_ como en el pasado. Seguirán siendo complicadas, sí, pero quieren mantener la muerte bien al margen.

―Entonces esto no es el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es un campamento en el que vamos a jugar a saltar a la comba entre hadas y nos divertiremos encontrando los huevos de chocolate del Conejito de Pascua.

Granger clavó sus grandes ojos en los suyos y lo miró como si no se esperase que fuese capaz de ser gracioso.

―Además ― siguió él, presa de la incomodidad bajo esa mirada achocolatada ― ¿Por qué quieres que participe? ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo?

Ella se mordió el labio y esperó unos tensos segundos para contestar.

―Porque creo que volverías a ganarte el favor de los demás.

De todas las respuestas que se había imaginado esa no estaba entre ellas. ¿Recuperar el favor de sus comentarios? No lo quería. Antes lo había tenido infundiendo miedo y abusando de su nombre, pero ahora...

―Quiero recuperar u obtener el favor de los demás por mí mismo. Siendo yo mismo. Quiero que la gente me aprecie por mí, no por lo que hago por ellos.

― _¿_ Sabes que si se le estuvieses diciendo esto a cualquier otra persona esta te diría que le debes mucho a todo el mundo por el bando que elegiste durante la guerra?

―Yo no elegí bando. Me metieron en él desde que nací. Me educaron para que creyese que era lo mejor para mi y para mi mundo y para mis intereses. Pero sí, soy totalmente consciente de ello, aún así, lo habría dicho. Porque lo que digo es la verdad. Y lo que diría esa persona también sería verdad.

En los ojos de su acompañante pudo leer sorpresa y un ligero brillo que la hizo parecer más joven durante un momento.

―¿Por qué quieres que tenga el favor de los demás de nuevo, Granger?

Ella cogió su libro, volvió a abrirlo y se quedó callada. Draco supuso que era su sutil forma de ignorar su pregunta y dar por zanjada la conversación pero entonces ella volvió a hablar y en su voz pudo saborear la angustia, el dolor, la _pena_.

―Porque sé lo que es estar sola, aislada y perdida.

Y no la pudo odiar nunca más.

* * *

Seré sincera: no he revisado ni la ortografía ni si hay dedazos ni nada de eso. Demasiado cansada. Uhg.


	4. Chapter 4

No creo que sea necesario repetir que **Harry Potter** es obra de **Jotaká**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Dramione Week** del foro **"El Mapa del Mortifago"**

 **Historias corrientes**

 _ **(ó "Cómo alegrarte la existencia leyendo Dramiones").**_

4\. Mentira

 _(ó "Cómo aceptar que te destrocen")._

Scorpius alzó los ojos anegados en lágrimas hacia su madre y la miró, suplicante. Astoria suspiró y acarició a su hijo con ternura y pena.

―Papá no va a poder venir, cariño.

―Pero lo prometió... Prometió que estaría aquí para verme jugar.

La mujer suspiró y se agachó a la altura de su hijo se ocho años.

―A veces a los adultos nos surgen imprevistos que nos impiden hacer las cosas que queremos o cumplir con las promesas que hacemos. Seguro que la próxima vez podrá venir.

Scorpius se quitó las pocas lágrimas que se había caído de sus ojos grises (Merlin, tan parecidos a los de su padre y a la vez tan _diferentes_ ) y le dio un beso antes de caminar hacia su equipo de Quidditch infantil.

Astoria pudo ver a lo lejos a Ronald Weasley abrazando a su hija, cazadora del equipo al que se enfrentaría su hijo, solo. En sus brazos llevaba a un niño muy parecido a él, de brillante pelo rojo e intensos ojos. Aún en la distancia pudo ver los ojos tristes del hombre.

Lo vio acariciar la melena rizada de la niña e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ella. "El trabajo la tiene absorbida, Rose. Tienes que entenderlo" leyó en sus labios partidos. La niña se dio la vuelta con ojos fieros y se alejó a pasos agigantados.

No puedes pedirle a un niño que entienda que alguien a quien ama lo deje de lado. Pero sí entendía a Draco. Entendía su dolor, su pena, sus traumas. Entendía que la guerra lo dejó destrozado y que rehacer su vida fue un paso forzado. Y entendía que ella no fuese la indicada para quitarle toda esa pena insoportable.

Cinco minutos después del primer pitido que marcaba el inicio del partido Hermione Granger apareció junto a su marido. Cargó al niño pequeño en sus brazos y saludó con la mano a su hija que parecía haber recuperado toda la alegría del mundo al verla. Pero no hubo ni rastro de Draco Malfoy en lo que quedó de partido.

Y eso era lo que no entendía sobre él. Por qué la prefería a ella, tan impura, tan sabihonda, tan insufrible, (tan _casada_ y tan _madre_ y tan buena en ambas cosas, como en todo lo que hacía) y no era capaz de dejar que su familia lo curase. Sabía que se veían desde hacía años, incluso antes de casarse. Sabía que se querían como enfermos. Que se amaban como locos. Sabía que se adoraban con los ojos y se hacía promesas entre beso y beso. Lo sabía porque era una mujer a la que no se le podía ocultar nada.

Pero pensándolo bien sí que podía entenderlo.

Ella le prometió comprender.

Y él le prometió amor eterno.

Ambos eran unos mentirosos.

Y al parecer Hermione Weasley, tan sonriente y cariñosa con su marido, también lo era. Lo veía en su cabello despeinado, en el rastro de colonia masculina que quedaba en su blusa celeste, en lo hinchados que estaban sus labios después de besar los de _su_ marido.

Lo veía en la forma en la que la miraba, llena de disculpas y pena. Pero nunca vergüenza.

* * *

Ni si quiera sé de dónde he sacado esto.


	5. Chapter 5

No creo que sea necesario repetir que **Harry Potter** es obra de **Jotaká**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Dramione Week** del foro **"El Mapa del Mortifago"**

 **Historias corrientes**

 _ **(ó "Cómo alegrarte la existencia leyendo Dramiones").**_

5\. Duelo

 _(ó "Querer es dejar ir")._

Su primer duelo ocurrió en el año 1992, cuando estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts. No recuerda quien fue su contrincante (sólo que era Ravenclaw y que no fue difícil desarmar a la chica), pero sí recuerda lo nerviosa que se sintió, lo indefensa que se creyó.

Hermione Granger se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas desde entonces. Le ha borrado la memoria a sus padres, la han hundido en un lago a la espera de que alguien la rescatara, la han torturado, la han perseguido. Es la sangresucia más odiada y buscada del gobierno actual.

Pero esto...

―Baja la varita, Draco.

Él la mira con los ojos cargados de terror, pero su expresión es la misma de siempre. Es tan fría como siempre, es tan impasible como siempre. Es tan dolorosamente hermosa como la última vez que lo vio.

―Bájala, Draco. Soy yo.

Se miden con los ojos hasta que él baja el brazo lentamente. Las torres de cachivaches y muebles los rodean en la Sala de los Menesteres, crean un escudo al rededor de ellos.

―Hermione...

Abre los brazos, rendido, y ella corre hasta él desesperada. La aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho, aspira el perfume de su pelo, siente la dureza de sus huesos, la suavidad de la curva de su cintura (esa curva que ha recorrido con los ojos y las manos y que ha echado tanto en falta), su aliento en su cuello.

―Ven conmigo, Draco. Ven, podemos ayudarte.

―Ya es muy tarde. No puedo echarme atrás, no ahora que esta es la última batalla. El fin está cerca y si tenemos suerte, ganará tu bando.

― _Nuestro_ bando, Draco. Tú... Tú no crees en nada de lo que pregona el Lord.

―No, ya lo sabes. No creo en nada de eso.

―Entonces ven conmigo. Podemos proteger a tus padres.

La mira de esa forma tan suya (intensa y directa e íntima) y niega ligeramente con la cabeza. A lo lejos escuchan la voz del Elegido llamando a su mejor amiga. Sabe que se están acercando y que no tardarán en encontrarlos.

Ella da un paso hacia atrás, pero su mano derecha sigue agarrada a la de él. Aprietan los dedos durante un segundo hasta que la voz de Harry vuelve a escucharse, esta vez más cerca.

Hermione se aleja unos metros de él y saca su varita justo cuando Draco vuelve a alzar la suya. Es totalmente consciente de que en menos de un minuto tendrá que volver a adoptar el papel de siempre frente al resto del mundo. No porque quiera, sino porque él lo quiere así. No sabe si puede enfadarse con él por ello, pero sí lo respeta, por muy duro que sea.

Cuando Harry y Ron, sin aliento y armados de sus varitas, la encuentran ella lanza un _Expeliarmus_ hacia Draco, que el rubio desvía sin mayor dificultad. Antes de que lance un hechizo ve la disculpa en sus ojos grises.


	6. Chapter 6

No creo que sea necesario repetir que **Harry Potter** es obra de **Jotaká**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Dramione Week** del foro **"El Mapa del Mortifago"**

 **Historias corrientes**

 _ **(ó "Cómo alegrarte la existencia leyendo Dramiones").**_

6\. Avada Kedavra

 _(ó "Hijo y otras debilidades")._

¿Cómo puede haber pasado?

No lo sabe.

¿Cómo podría haberlo evitado?

Tampoco lo sabe.

Pero la ira la ciega totalmente.

Draco Malfoy, siempre tan racional, siempre tan consciente de sí mismo, del mundo, de todo lo que ocurre y/o podría ocurrir haciendo tal o cual acción pierde el control por completo.

Algo dentro de él le exige que pare. Su conciencia quizás. Pero en lo único que piensa es en la rabia, la desazón, el puro y absoluto _terror_ que siente.

Levanta la varita, cegado por sus emociones.

―¡Draco! ¡Draco, no!

Escucha la voz de Hermione a lo lejos. Es totalmente consciente de que debería hacerle caso a lo que le está diciendo su mujer. Pero esta persona, ese _ser_ , acaba de _herir_ a su hijo. Acaba de _atacar_ a su bien más preciado, a la persona que más ama en todo el mundo.

Hace años que la guerra terminó, pero los mortífagos fugados se siguen buscando. A pesar de ello ha podido seguir con su vida. Se enamoró de Hermione Granger y ella se enamoró de Draco Malfoy. Se casaron años después. Crearon un hogar, una estabilidad. Y llenaron esa bonita casa azul con la alegría de traer al mundo a una nueva personita.

Scorpius a penas tiene tres años. Es un niño maravilloso. Es tierno y cariñoso y tiene la sonrisa de su madre y los ojos de su padre y es _su hijo_ y por ello no tiene por qué estar en peligro constantemente, porque es un niño pequeño que no tiene la culpa de nada. Su padre es un hombre nuevo que ha aprendido de sus errores y su madre es una mujer fuerte y decidida.

Quizás ser el hijo de una heroína de guerra y un antiguo mortífago lo convierte en un objetivo más fácil. Quizás la mejor forma de vengarse de él por desertar y traicionar al Lord es atacando a su niño.

Sabe que muy probablemente lo que esperan es que se meta en un buen lío formulando las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado. Es consciente de que esto probablemente sea una trampa y que muy seguramente esté cayendo en ella a pies juntillas.

―¡Draco!

Pero el que ha recibido un maldito _Crucio_ es un niño, que lo único que hacía era jugar tranquilamente en el parque, sin hacerle daño a nadie, siendo el pedacito de cielo que es. Y no puede perdonar. No puede olvidar. No _quiere_ hacerlo.

―¡Draco, no, no, _no_! ¡Draco, está bien, Scorpius está bien!

No duda un instante más.

― _Avada Kedavra_.

―¡ _Draco_!


	7. Chapter 7

No creo que sea necesario repetir que **Harry Potter** es obra de **Jotaká**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Dramione Week** del foro **"El Mapa del Mortifago"**

 **Historias corrientes**

 _ **(ó "Cómo alegrarte la existencia leyendo Dramiones").**_

7\. Cita a ciegas

 _(ó "Cómo cagarla sin cagarla")._

―No me estás haciendo esto...

Hermione se mira al espejo. Le han peinado el pelo hacia atrás en una larga y esponjosa trenza. Le han pintado los labios y sus pestañas parecen el triple de largas.

―Cállate, Hermione. Estás espectacular. Además, salir te va a venir estupendamente. Trabajas demasiado.

Hermione frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca.

―De hecho ahora mismo debería estar revisando mis papeles. Mañana tengo un juicio importante.

―Un juicio que sabes que vas a ganar porque llevas meses preparando la defensa de la señora Gloria. Así que, por favor, quédate quieta y dejate hacer.

Hermione suspiró y dejó que Ginny le aplicara algo más de colorete en los mofletes. Esto era total y absolutamente innecesario. ¿Una cita? ¿ _A ciegas_? Lo que faltaba... ¿Y si el tío era un rarito? ¿Y si era un pervertido? ¿Y si era un completo _gilipollas_? No, no, no. Acababa de terminar su relación con Ron, era demasiado pronto.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a discutir algo más.

―No me vengas con que es demasiado pronto. Rompiste con Ron hace dos años. _Dos_ años. Merlín, Hermione, no te entiendo. Si no fuera por el deseo irracional que sientes por Malfoy pensaría que eres asexual.

La castaña se sonrojó como si le hubiesen acercado la cara a una chimenea.

―¡No siente ninguna atracción por Malfoy!

―Lo que tú digas, Herms.

Para su desgracia no era la primera vez que tenía esta discusión con Ginny, y como con todas las anteriores decidió terminarla guardando silencio.

¿Le gustaba Draco Malfoy? No lo sabía. ¿Estaba bueno? Sí. ¿Era guapo? Sí. ¿Era divertido? De una retorcida e ingeniosa manera, pero sí. ¿Era inteligente? Muchísimo. En definitiva parecía ser el hombre perfecto para ella. Sólo tenía una pega.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Elitista, egocéntrico e infatil.

"Pero todo eso son parte de su encanto, Herms" le decía siempre Ginny cuando le recordaba los defectos del rubio abogado. Y muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer (internamente) que era cierto. Si Draco Malfoy no fuese Draco Malfoy no sería... Bueno, no sería Draco Malfoy. Y ser él era lo que lo hacía ser atractivo.

―No me hagas esto, Ginny...

―A callar ― ladró la pelirroja levantando a Granger del asiento para acomodarle un rizo suelto a un lado ― Ahora quiero que te pongas tan recta como cuando estás en un juicio y que contonees tus caderas de un lado a otro como siempre.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

―Yo no contoneo las caderas.

―Lo haces ― dijo Ginny distraídamente mientras la llevaba fuera de su apartamento ― Tienes que ir a esta dirección ― le dijo entregándole un papel ― Pásatelo bien.

―¿No vienes conmigo?

―Es una _cita_ , Hermione. ¿Tú eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación? ¡Por favor! ¡Venga, venga! ¡No quiero que llegues tarde!

Hermione rodó los ojos pero cogió el papel que le tendía su mejor amiga. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y la dejó marcharse sin decir nada más.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a una zona más discreta para Desaparecerse. El restaurante indicado en la dirección era un restaurante mágico, pero ella vivía en la zona muggle y no podía aparecerse y desaparecerse donde y cuando quisiera.

Al aparecer frente al restaurante volvió a inspirar profundamente y caminó con paso seguro hacia la barra, segura (y esperanzada) de que su cita sí sabría que había quedado con ella y que la abordaría. Pidió una bebida y se sentó a esperar con un libro en las manos.

―Creía que mañana tenías un juicio importante. No pensaba encontrarte aquí.

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente miró hacia su izquierda.

Draco Maalfoy.

Oh.

 _Mierda_.

―Lo tengo. Pero... Ummm... Tengo. Tengo una cita.

―¿Una _cita_?

―Pareces insultantemente sorprendido.

Malfoy se rió ligeramente sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Es curioso porque yo mismo tengo una cita esta noche.

―¿La tienes...?

―Sí, pero no sé con quién. Así que supongo que esta es nuestra cita. Qué cosas.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio. ¿¡Qué diablos había organizado Ginny!? ¿¡Una cita con _Draco Malfoy_!? No es que creyese que era demasiado hombre para ella, estamos hablando de Hermione Granger, una mujer muy segura de sí misma que se ha ganado el respeto de toda la comunidad mágica por sus propios logros además de por la obvia etiqueta de HEROÍNA DE GUERRA que parecía arrastrar consigo a todas horas. Pero _joder_. El guapo e inteligente y galante Draco Malfoy en una cita a ciegas con ella. ¡Ver para creer!

―No te ofendas, Malfoy, pero me cuesta creer que tú seas mi cita de esta noche.

―¿Por qué? Mira, si lo pensamos bien tiene sentido. Trabajamos en el mismo departamento del Ministerio. Ambos somos inteligentes. Ambos somos quisquillosos en el trabajo. Nos peleamos, pero joder, nos llevamos bien cuando queremos. Eres guapa. Y yo... Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir de mí mismo? Ya me estás viendo. Aprovechemos que han planeado esto y disfrutemos un poco.

Hermione no se creía su suerte. ¿Mala o buena? No lo sabía. Pero esta era una oportunidad de oro y no quería desaprovecharla. Así que asintió, se bajó de su taburete y lo siguió fuera del restaurante (porque Malfoy decía que quien hubiese elegido ese sitio para cenar no tenía papilas gustativas y que la llevaría a un lugar increíble).

No saben cómo, ni ella ni él, pero la cita terminó en el apartamento de Hermione. Se acostaron entre el tercer brandy y el cuarto vodka con limón. Lo hicieron como enfermos y se besaron como locos.

A la mañana siguiente a Hermione la despertó el sonido del teléfono a su lado, sobre la mestia de noche.

―¿Sí...?

Tenía la boca tan pastosa que sentía que nunca volvería a saborear la comida debidamente.

―¡No me puedo creer que no fueras!

―¿De qué hablas?

―¡A la cita!

―Claro que fui.

―¡No! 'He hablado con él y me ha dicho que te estuvo esperando _dos horas_ , Hermione! ¡Y no apareciste!

―En cuanto te fuiste fui para allá. Estuve allí, vino, me recogió y nos fuimos. De hecho estoy ahora con él.

―¿Ahora? ¿Ahora, dónde?

―Pues ahora de ahora mismo, Ginny. Pues... ― se sintió enrojecer hasta las raíces del cabellos ― Pues está aquí conmigo.

―¿ _Dónde_?

―¡En la cama, Ginny! ― susurró

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un largo y pesado silencio. Hermione se incorporó sobre un codo.

―¿Cómo vas a estar en la cama con Ernie si acaba de decirme que se va a las Maldivas porque le duele que lo hayas dejado plantado?

―¿Ernie? ¿Ernie McMillan? ¿Me organizaste una cita a ciegas con él?

―¿Con quien diablos te has ido, Hermione...?

Se dio la vuelta ligeramente y observó el perfil de Draco Malfoy, tirado en su cama, enredado en sus sábanas amarillas, con el pelo revuelto y total y absolutamente _desnudo_.

―Con Malfoy...

―¿Con quien?

―Con Malfoy.

―Con Draco Malfoy.

―Sí. Ese Malfoy.

―Te organizo una cita con Ernie McMillan y te vas con Draco Malfoy.

―Sí.

Ginny se rió a carcajadas un rato y cuando volvió a hablar Hermione pudo imaginarla enjugándose una lágrima.

―No habría salido tan bien ni aunque lo hubiese planeado. ¡Disfruta del polvo resacoso, Herms!

Y colgó.

* * *

¡LA DRAMIONE WEEK TOCA A SU FIN Y SUFRO INFINITAMENTE POR ELLO OH MY GAWD!

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han comentado y seguido la historia, me hace mucha ilusión pensar que habéis disfrutado de cada prompt conmigo n_n

Ya sabeis que el año que viene la Dramione Week volverá definitivamente, aún así, si queréis participar aún estáis a tiempo, aunque la historia no entrará a votación :c

Bueno, que eso, que gracias por leer, por comentar y/o participar en esta primera edición de la Dramione Week.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
